The UnOrthodox Gentleman
by StradaMohn
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was your ordinary English punk until he moved to America which puts his secret in danger of being revealed. He's a famous Youtuber who goes by the name of 'The UnOrthodox Gentleman'. His friends and crush start to get suspicious about how videos start to reflect Arthur. Will he tell his secret or loose everybody? Yaoi/ guyxguy. Language. Gakuen. Fail Summary D:
1. Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman

The UnOrthodox Gentleman

Chapter 1: Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: Hai~ So this is a new story that I have written with the help of the England in my group so this plot bunny just grew and took over. The pairings have not been decided so if you guys want you can give suggestions though I am leaning towards USUK ( adding to the shitload there is now). **

**Rated T for language and anything implied (some stereotypes may come up), yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like don't read! XP**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia nor do I own Youtube, if I did I would be very rich.**

**Hope you enjoy!~**

XxxXxxXxxX

When you looked at Arthur Kirkland, he was your average punk from London, England. He had shaggy blonde hair, bottle green eyes and bushy caterpillar-like eyebrows framing his unique colored eyes. The teen was lean but had slight muscular build. Always adorned in his punk clothing, he had made the choice to stop and become the gentleman his mum and always nagged him to be. Arthur had come to the decision when it was announced that his family would move to America for his parents' jobs.

XxxXxxXxxX

A week later had found Arthur standing in front of a decently sized, suburb house wearing a decent pair of black jeans and his Union Jack T-Shirt making his mum smile at the effort being made to fix his punk-like ways. The next few days were spent unpacking and it wasn't too much considering it was only four of them (his dad, mum, himself and his little brother Peter), his elder siblings Scott, Airlyn, Ian and Liam had moved out upon hearing about the move across the pond but made promises to visit. During the time they unpacked, Arthur and Peter were told of their new schooling arrangements, they'd be attending Hetalia World Academy that coming Monday.

XxxXxxXxxX

When Monday arrived, the four family members got in the car and drove to the academy. When it came into view Arthur was in shock over the grand building. It one great stone, castle-like building built upon a huge field that had a forest behind it. Dare he say, it reminded him an American version of Hogwarts.

After meeting with the headmaster, Mr. Vargas, and the deputy headmaster, Mr. Beilschimdt, he had been assigned a dorm, given his class schedule and been place in 10th grade. The Londoner had a dorm all to himself and had been given a few days to adjust to his environment but there was something he had wanted to do before he started to unpack everything. He had wanted to indulge in a guilty pleasure of his.

What most people didn't know about Arthur Kirkland was that he had the voice of an angel but it had a bit of a siren-like quality to it. The sound would pull people in to listen and it kept them listening in a blissful and happy state. People said they were put under a 'spell' whenever they listened.

Something not a soul knew about him and his singing is that he was a famous internet celebrity via Youtube for his talent. Whenever he would record while playing his guitar, it'd be from mid chest and down or on rare occasions from the neck down where people would only see a few locks of blonde hair.

Singing was his guilty pleasure and he loved knowing that people would listen to him but he never wanted the fame directed to him. Arthur craved a simple life and he maintained this by using a screen name that hadn't applied to him, that is until now. Arthur Kirkland was The UnOrthodox Gentleman.

XxxXxxXxxX

Sighing contently in his punk clothes on and six strings in his lap, Arthur turned on his laptop setting up the webcam so it streamed to Youtube. With the webcam set and recording, he gave a few practice strums and hums before starting with the guitar intro and beginning to sing,

"_The seven seas are like my back yard__  
__Romance and plundering__  
__I manage holiday houses in India and Hong-Kong__  
__(Fuu~) Tea is delicious!__I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion!__  
__Being smart is important!__  
__I'll show you my composure__  
__From the cradle to the grave!"_

Smiling at the lyrics that were close to home, he thought back to when he was first writing the lyrics and thought they were stupid. Now he hadn't cared because it was his own song and not another cover song.

"_By reading the seven stars__  
__I can predict the tomorrow__  
__Curry, Chinese cuisine, my holiday houses meals__  
__Meat pie is delicious!__I shrink away from uncivilized behavior__  
__Both manners and tradition,__  
__Wit is good as well__  
__No pain, no gain!__  
__Orders are orders!__I believe, that's right!__  
__In phenomena, Busby's chair, predictions__  
__Ancient ghost-summoning__  
__My ultimate weapon, come forth!"_

Arthur lost himself in the music as the beat flowed through his body. He felt natural while singing and he felt perfect in his punk attire. Even if he was trying to become a gentleman, this is the way he felt right.

He ended his web cast and sighed in bliss and relaxation as he watched the video over to male sure he had naturally deepened his voice to conceal his identity and keep up the mystery. With that done, he titled the video, put in a quick description and posted it.

XxxXxxXxxX

When Arthur awoke the next morning, his video had millions of views, comments and likes. As he read the comments a smile made its way onto his face. People from all over the world had watched his video and liked it; he felt happy and successful.

The rumbling of his stomach interrupted his happy moment causing him to shut off his laptop and go to get dressed. Once he was dressed- and not in punk clothing! He wore normal dark wash jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt and an argyle cardigan with his thrashed black converse.

Arthur walked from the room, locking the door behind him and began wandering around the campus. Many whispers followed him wondering of who he was or their opinions of him. When the cafeteria was finally located, the bell rang and students flooded into the hall making their way to their designated classes. Arthur quickly bought his breakfast and sat down to enjoy his meal in the morning sun.

XxxXxxXxxX

Within the next few days, Arthur unpacked and decorated his room to his liking. He had some family photos upon the walls (with less punk and rock posters than he had before), his black and white city bed spread and his Union Jack and English flags behind and next to his bed made it feel more familiar.

It was his first day of school and he dressed in his uniform (though old habits died hard and he added his own punk flare to it) and had his bag ready.

Locking his door, he made his way to the headmaster's office where he had to report to pick up his schedule.

"There you are!" Mr. Vargas sat at his desk smiling and watching Arthur standing there he continued speaking, "Come in, come in!" Rustling through the papers on his desk, he pulled out Arthur's schedule. "Here you go! A student will be here to show you around."

With that said, the door slammed open revealing a male student.

**A/N: So I finally finished! I had originally started with the idea in late September, started writing in early October and didn't type this until mid November. In the notebook I have started writing it in I have two other chapters written so I will try to get them up as well! **

**Can anyone guess who Iggy's escort is? My Hungary told me to trol on it so that might give you a clue...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Ciao, little readers~**


	2. Limeys and Dagos

The UnOrthodox Gentleman

Chapter 2: Limeys and Dagos

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: Please take note that I mean NO OFFENSE from the title! I was in English class and saw these two words and it said 'Dago- (slang) an Italian' and 'Limey- (slang) a Brit/ someone from Great Britain'. With that said, you might be able to figure out who Iggy's escort is. **

**Warning: Language!**

**Anyways, Enjoy~**

XxxXxxXxxX

In the door way was a scowling auburnette who had his crossed in a huff.

"Lovino!" Mr. Vargas stood from his seat and glomped the student without a warning or sign.

Said student named Lovino flailed in the headmaster's arms and shrieked profanities at the man in another language. It was about 5 minutes later when a shout in English sounded in the room, "Nonno, get the fuck off of me!"

"What!?" Mr. Vargas whined. "Is it so wrong to hug my grandson?" He said, nuzzling his cheek into Lovino's head.

"It is when you freaking hug attack me..." The younger mumbled only annoyed now.

"Anyways!~" The elder sang, "You need to show Mr. Kirkland around, he has all of the same classes as you do."

Lovino grunted in acknowledgment before sticking out his hand and promptly stating his name, "Lovino Vargas. Ciao."

Blinking at the hand for a moment, Arthur then shook his hand responding, "Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure."

XxxXxxXxxX

Lovino had been leading Arthur around Hetalia Would Academy pointing out the library, computer lab, cafeteria, telling how the different floors were for general subjects (math, languages, history/ social sciences, science and electives).

With the tour of the academy itself finished, they began to walk over to their history class taught by a sleepy Greek.

"The bastard is only ever awake when teaching about Greece and certain wars." Lovino rambled. "If he is asleep, like he is a lot of the times, all the notes are in the board.

"And your grandfather just lets him sleep away?" Arthur asked a bit baffled.

"Si. The bastard may be asleep most of the time, he gives pretty good damn notes." They stopped at the door and Lovino reached out to open it.

Upon opening the door everybody stared and the teacher slowly sat up in a sleepy stupor. "Ah," Rubbing his eyes, the man stood up and both Lovino and Arthur walked into the room, Lovino went to his seat as the teacher introduced himself to the boy.

"Γεια σας, my name is Mr. Karpusi, your World History teacher." He nodded to Arthur. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Turning, Arthur saw of the students staring at him with great interest. "Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I am from England."

"I'm guessing Lovino is your escort so you can go sit next to him." Mr. Karpusi said a bit of sleepily. Arthur did so and watched the teacher write 'FREE DAY' on the board in big letters.

As soon as the teacher was dead to the world, all of the students turned and faced Arthur. Said Brit blinked at the sudden attention while Lovino scowled.

"Ve!" In the blink of an eye a lighter, bubblier version of Lovino came running towards the boys' desks. Grabbing the blonde's hand, he began to shake his hand wildly as a he spoke rapidly, "Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas. I'm fifteen years old and I like pasta and pizza and pretty ladies! I see you met my big brother Lovino, he's kind of a-"

"Shut up!" Lovino cut him off by shouting which caused Feliciano to jump and hunch into a ball covering his head, crying out apologies. Obviously not liking his brother upset, Lovino partially? consoled his brother. "Alright, get up you big sissy."

Ceasing his crying, Feliciano sat on the floor merrily smiling up at his brother, "Its okay, fratello."

Hmph-ing, Lovino looked back to Arthur before pointing to people then calling them something that applied to them and then 'bastard' or 'bitch' according to their gender.

Arthur had met Feliciano's friends Ludwig and Kiku during this and two girls who seemed to be interested him. The rest of the class just greeted him and few actually gave him their names.

XxxXxxXxxX

Halfway into the class when Arthur had met everyone in it, everyone dispersed into their own groups while Lovino and Arthur stuck together. There was a comfortable silence between the two when Arthur heard it,  
"Did you listen to his new song?"

"Oh my god! Yes!"

"Isn't it amazing?!"

"Yeah! It was his first original song too!"

Arthur trained his ears into the conversation until he cut off by Lovino snorting. He raised a bushy eyebrow at the Italian.

"You're really going to listen to them gossip?" Came the question.

'Well of course I am! I want to know if its _my _bloody song they're talking about!' The blonde yelled mentally. "I was just wondering what they were talking about." He defended.

"Ever heard of The UnOrthodox Gentleman?"

Arthur was internally celebrating, he liked any kind of praise whether big or small. He was ecstatic that these two girls had liked his song. But, he had to respond to Lovino. "I've heard of him before." Came nonchalantly.

An amused hum was his response "It seems like you know more than just having heard of him"

"So I have seen a few of his videos, what of it?" He scoffed.

Lovino leaned closer to Arthur, "Are you sure? It really does look like you know more than you let on."

The Londoner bit his lip, he had only known the Italian for a few hours and he was already close to knowing his secret. "You're mental."

"Are you positive? You have his hands, the exact same hair color, body frame, even your voices are similar yet your voice is slightly higher."

"And how would you know?"

"I've seen his videos. I knew it when I saw you." Lovino answered back. A sheepish expression then appeared on his face. "And I checked Nonno's file on you."

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: Yeah, so this was pretty much just a filler. I really wasn't so enthusiastic on writing then typing it. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. The chapters will also get progressively longer. Next chapter's song choice is based off an IggyMano video I saw off Youtube and could see them singing it... if they were drunk I guess... But it fits into the plot for what I need. Along with mentioning the plot, America (who will be Iggy's love interest) does not get mentioned until the very end of Chapter 3 and is only in part of Chapter 4. As far as I have planned there is going to be more him in Chapter 5. Pairing so far include USUK, Spamano, mentioned GerIta. Any suggestions for who Prussia and France should be with? *sighs* Long Author's Note.**

**Ciao, little readers~**


	3. Bad Romance

The UnOrthodox Gentleman

Chapter 3: Bad Romance

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: As I mentioned in a previous Author's Note, the song choice is weird but it fits in the plot... Yep... its based off an IggyMano video I saw and got me to write this. *sighs* I duneven kno... Oh! Alfred comes into the story now! He only gets one line though... Anyways, this one should be longer so, **

**Enjoy, little readers~**

XxxXxxXxxX

About a week passed when Lovino told Arthur how he knew. Since then they had become close yet kept calling each other names.

At the same time, he had been brainstorming about what song to sing as The UnOrthodox Gentleman. He _was_ excited and motivated because he got _a lot_ of positive feedback on his original song but he'd have to do yet another cover song.

Sitting in history next to Lovino, he hummed random sins to himself and then shook his head not liking it. He went through about ten songs before Lovino slammed his hands down on the table,  
"Stai zitto, you fucking eyebrow bastard!"

The other students who were used to Lovino's angry outbursts didn't react as Arthur grit out and replied, "Well you're not the one who has to come up with a new song to sing every week!"

"Please, it can't be that hard!"

"Well maybe you should try!"

"Maybe I will!"

And that's when the idea for a collaboration popped up into Arthur's head.

XxxXxxXxxX

"Come on there has to be one song you'd like to sing-"

"Fuck. No." Lovino growled.

"You said you'd try, you insufferable git." Arthur retaliated as he followed Lovino into the cafeteria.

"I said 'no'. Can't you understand? I don't want girls to talk about me and rape me with their imaginations!"

"Well-! Wait, what?! They do that with me?" Arthur's cheeks flushed into a bright pink.

Lovino sat at their usual table where he pulled out his phone and opened up a fan forum for The UnOrthodox Gentleman. "Here. Enjoy your obsessed fangirls... and boys." He snickered as Arthur's eyes bulged as he took Lovino's phone and scrolled down the page.

Examining the fan page closely, Arthur noted that they had multiple screen shots of his videos and photos of people assumed to be him. The page itself had a section dedicated to discovering his identity. They knew his age, hair color, where he was from, where he lived! It seriously concerned Arthur that they knew his age and where he lived (Thank goodness he moved!). He saw multiple things his ffans had done and smiled at the love they had for him and occasionally cringing at comments that really should have been censored. When he finished he handed Lovino his phone and was surprised to see people there and lunch half over.

"Its endearing yet disturbing." He told the Italian.

"And what exactly is 'endearing yet disturbing'?" Arthur glared at the Frenchman sitting across of him as if late. Recently the Bad Touch Trio had taken the habit of sitting with them at lunch since Antonio had his eye on Lovino.

"Oh shut it, frog." He dismissed.

"But it sounds like something..." He paused and leered towards the Brit. "_naughty ~" _ And he waggled his eyebrows.

Before Arthur could retaliate, Lovino happily smirked, "He was reading what you wrote on The UnOrthodox Gentleman's channel."

"Oh." A smirk made it's way onto Arthur's face as he pulled out his own phone and logged onto his Youtube account. "What was his user name?"

"MonsieurAmour"

He shot Francis a questioning look before scrolling down all the comments he had. When he found it he began to read aloud. "He is the only Englishman I'd ever-" Arthur quickly put down the phone and his head met the table.  
Lovino got the phone and kept reading though was silent until he finished reading. "Damn, you _are _practically screwing him through a comment."

As the Brit got his phone back, Francis huffed, "Its not my fault I wanted to spread l'amour!"

"Poor chap would be caught in a bad romance." And it came to Arthur, he glanced at Lovino who was desperately trying to get off of Antonio's lap while he blushed profusely. "Lovino," Said Italian looked up at him. "The Gent is in for a bad romance."

XxxXxxXxxX

Once again, Arthur stood in his room adorned in his punk clothes. He was setting up his mike and guitar when he heard a knock at the door. Running over, he looked through the peephole and was relieved to see Lovino standing there scowling. Opening the door, Lovino stomped in dragging a bag and a keyboard behind him.

"Set this up for me." Was the only thing said by the Italian before he left to use his bathroom. Arthur sighed and kept going and was now left setting up Lovino's keyboard and microphone. Once it was set up he grabbed a few papers and began to write a message on each of the sheets. When Lovino was finally out of the bathroom, he was wearing a leather jacket, dark blue jeans, green bandana that was tied around his neck and a pair of leather boots.

"When are we going to get started?"

"When you tell me what you want to be called."

"Sanctum Mafian Pomodoro."

"The bloody hell does that mean?"

"Holy Tomato from the Mafia."

Shaking his head and dismissing the logic to that, he scribbled it onto one of his papers and nodded. " I adjusted the mike so your voice will sound deeper than normal. The video will only show you from the shoulders down. Ready?"

He received a nod in response and had his webcam starts recording as he went to go get the papers, he held up each page before letting it drop to the floor. In all the message read out,

"Today I am doing something different.

This week's song will be a collaboration with

Sanctum Mafian Pomodoro.

Enjoy."

With the last paper dropped to the floor he walked over to his six strings and nodded for Lovino to start off. While Lovino played on the keyboard, Arthur began to sing the intro which he found to be nonsense. It was random vocals! By the first verse, the blonde began to play his guitar and Lovino sang his part.

_"I want your ugly, _

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love, I want your love"_

_The two switched off on the verses and parts to which sounded more like them and what seemed right to them._

_"I want your drama, the touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love, I want your love"_

___As the two approached the end of the song, they could feel each others nerves when they were getting closer to the part that should be French. Lovino had protested to singing in French and was insistent that he sing it in Italian and their only problem was the timing of it._

_"I want your love and I want your revenge_

_I want your love, I don't want to be friends"_

_"Ho avuto il tuo amore e voglio la tua vendetta_

_Ho il tuo amore, I don't want to be friends"_

_"I don't want to be friends!"_

_"I don't want to be friends!"_

_"__Want your Bad Romance!"_

_When the song ended, Arthur held up a finger signaling to wait as he went and got two sheets of paper, one which was handed over to Lovino. _

_Lovino's read, "Despite my protests I love my Tomato-Loving Matador."_

_Arthur's proclaimed, "To MonsieurAmour: Sorry, love, despite the song choice, I don't want your Bad Romance."_

_XxxXxxXxxX_

_As Arthur reviewed the video, he ignored his Italian friend's whines and complaints over the paper he had him hold up._

_"Oh shut it! You know its true." Arthur eventually snapped back._

_Lovino just blushed and threw himself on the blonde's bed. "Doesn't mean you have to announce it..."_

_"Who is going to know its us? I've been doing this for two years and no one gotten a clue." He reasoned.  
Lovino's phone went off signaling the end of lunch. "Come on, we have to get to class."_

_"Are you picking up your piano and clothes later on or...?" _

_"I'm keeping the keyboard here and picking up the clothes later. Just shove the keyboard under your bed with your guitar or something." _

_Arthur glanced p at his laptop and noticed that the video was ready to post. Looking back over to Lovino who was in his uniform again and grabbing his bag, he had an amused smirk on his face as he asked, "Upload it now and cause a disturbance for the teacher or later?" _

_Taking the initiative, the brunette went and posted it himself. "Now let's go, I'd rather not be late for Chemistry."_

_XxxXxxXxxX_

_When they walked into their Chemistry class, they noticed Feliciano talking to the teacher, Mr. Winter, and a blonde student at the front of the room. _

_"I forgot about that." Came from Lovino._

_"What? About the student at the front of the class with your brother?:  
A nod. "Nonno told me to do that but I told him it was Feli's turn, he only allowed it if I show around a kid tomorrow or the day after that."_

_Arthur hummed in response watching the three men at the front of the class interact. "Is it me or has your brother suddenly lost his fear of Mr. Winter by babbling nonstop?"_

_"Feliciano! Stai zitto and get to the point!" Lovino yelled at said person after noticing Arthur's point._

_"Ve!" Feliciano jumped in surprise and turned around with a smile still on his face. "Mi dispiace, fratello, I was just telling them how-"  
"I don't want to hear it, Feli!" Lovino cut off._

_An amused smirk made its way to Arthur's face but it soon faded when he heard a squeal come from a table near him._

_"He posted a new video!"_

_"No way! When?"_

_"During lunch! But he has someone with him this time!"_

_"Who?"_

_"I'm not sure... Let's watch!"_

_From that moment, Arthur had a soft happy smile on his face as he heard the beginning of the song and the girls' excitement. _

_"Dio mio, we sound gay." Lovino muttered quietly beside him._

_The blonde laughed, "The song choice might have done it but from what I see and hear, they love it." _

_At that point, about ten people had their phones out and were playing the song as some friends gathered around them to watch. Mr. Winter growled in irritation and yelled for everyone to put away the phones which they did only after they finished commenting, liking or sharing it._

_"Now," Mr. Winter began. "we have yet another new student." He turned to said student. "Introduce yourself."_

_With everyone in their seat and staring at him, the new student gave a dazzling smile. "Hi, I'm Alfred F. Jones!"_

_XxxXxxXxxX_

_**A/N: So I actually found male covers of Bad Romance and I found two specifically that reminded how Romano would sound and how Iggy would sound playing it on his guitar. The links are below if you want to look just remove the spaces. **_

_ www. Youtube watch? v=m2Bejz845vY __** Romano**_

_ watch? v=wIGReMI9G1E&list= HL1357103796 __**Iggy**_

_**So, thank you for reading!**_

_**Ciao, little readers~**_


	4. Yankees, Frogs and Canucks

The UnOrthodox Gentleman

Chapter 4: Yankees, Frogs and Canucks

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the lack of update! A wave of my depression came on to me and when that happens I can't focus on anything so there was a lack on overall writing. I will try to have chapters ready faster just in case that ever happens again. I originally had this written in December but when I reread it I noticed random angst and it was a mess due to the reason given above. In this chapter Canada is introduced which means the France-Canada-Prussia love triangle can begin~ If there is any combination of the three you guys would like to see please tell me in the comments! **

**I MEAN NO OFFENSE FROM THE CHAPTER TITLE! I went on Google and typed in 'Another name for *insert American, Frenchman and Canadian***

**Anyway, ****Enjoy~**

XxxXxxXxxX

Alfred F. Jones, Arthur noticed, seemed to be your stereotypical American. He had wheat-colored blonde hair, sky blue eyes hidden behind wire frames and a thousand watt smile. The American seemed to be a bit taller than average and had a muscular build.

After Alfred had introduced himself, Mr. Winter had sent him to go sit next to Arthur who stared down at his lap to avoid staring at the smile that made it hard for him to look away.

"Hey! It seems like you're the lucky one who gets to be graced with the hero's presence!" He chimed happily as he sat on the stool beside Arthur.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" The blonde's head snapped up and shot Alfred a questioning/ tad annoyed look. So much for first impressions.

"Whoa! You're British?!" Alfred looked even more excited than when he got to introduce himself.

"English actually." He corrected as he fiddled with the bottom of his blazer's sleeve.

"Dude, that's so awesome!" And then silence.

When Arthur flicked his eyes back up to see what had caused the American to go silent, he was shocked to see sky blue eyes so close to his face. Backing up with his cheeks flushing, he asked again, "What are you doing?"

"Are those really your eyebrows?"

XxxXxxXxxX

By the next morning, more people had heard and seen The UnOrthodox Gentleman's newest post and cover. When Arthur had entered the cafeteria, he trained his ears onto conversations to listen to any possible feedback.

"Ehi, eyebrow bastard, you're going to help me show around two bastards." Lovino told him interrupting his eavesdropping.

Raising a bushy eyebrow he questioned the Italian's command, "Why would I do that? I've only been here for about two weeks."

" 'Cause Nonno didn't like listening to the teacher's complaints about their students being distracted by a certain Youtuber and his friend." He grit out in response.

Before Arthur could respond, two iconic laughs sounded through the cafeteria.

"Kesesesesesese!"

"Fusosososososo!"

Turning their heads, Lovino and Arthur saw a laughing Gilbert and Antonio and a sad looking Francis in between them. When the Bad Touch Trio sat down at the table with them, the Frenchman's phone beeped causing the Prussian and Spaniard to start laughing again.

"Mon Dieu! It won't stop!"

Gilbert calmed from his laughing to grab Francis' phone and show Arthur and Lovino all of the messages the Frenchman was receiving. "Franny here has been getting A LOT of hate mail since The UnOrthodox Gentleman replied to his comment through video." The laughing started again when the phone went off again.

Instead of complaining about the new message, Francis slowly lifted his head from the table and looked at Arthur. "Mon cher, I-"

"I'm not your 'darling', frog."

Shaking his head the Frenchman rose from his seat and pulled the Englishman along with him. Arthur tried to tug his wrist away from the other's grasp but it proved useless. When the two stopped, they were in an empty hallway. Francis fixed his gaze on Arthur and was silent for a moment, "Rosbif, are you hiding something from us?"

'Oh no! Not again!' Arthur cursed himself mentally as his hands clenched into fists. Hardening his own gaze, he grit out, "Now and if I was, why would I tell you?"

"Are you sure about that? Why is it that soon after you mention him having a bad romance with me, The UnOrthodox Gentleman comes out saying the same thing?" He shot back.

Arthur's nails were practically digging into his palms at this point. "We're both English, our sarcasm is in good taste-"

"See! That's one of his songs!"

"Goddamnit, frog! That song you're talking about can fit any stereotypical Englishman!"

"Explain Sanctum Mafian Pomodoro then. I believe his sign read '_Despite my protests I love my Tomato-Loving Matador'"_

_"What do they have to do with anything? What are you trying to get at?"_

_"You are The UnOrthodox Gentleman..." Francis breathed out. "Lovino was Sanctum Mafian Pomodoro." _

_"Oi! What the hell, eyebrows? Trying to ditch me?" Lovino yelled out with two people behind him._

_With a strangled sigh, Arthur grit out once more. "You're obviously high off something to think Lovino and I are Sanctum Mafian Pomodoro and The UnOrthodox Gentleman. He's in England while I am here. Your argument is invalid. Besides, you always say Englishman are hard headed, always hide their emotions and sarcastic. You contradict yourself." Turning to go join Lovino and the other two students, Francis had placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm not going to drop this matter completely but I'll drop it for now."_

_XxxXxxXxxX_

_"What was that all about?" Lovino asked as soon as Arthur had joined their small group._

Letting out an annoyed sigh the blonde crossed his arms. "Bloody frog thinks I'm the Gentleman and you're the bad-ass tomato." He spoke in code in case the other two were listening in and hoped that Lovino would understand what he meant.

The Italian stood silent for a moment until he realized what it meant. "You did not tell..."

Arthur shook his head and dropped his arms. "Of course not! Are you daft? Why would I even consider telling him? Anyway, what are we supposed to be doing?"

The Italian and the Englishman turned to the other two and saw one poking the other while the other tried to swat the first person's hand away. "Stop it, Al!" For something that was supposed to be yelling, it sounded more like someone was talking in a normal tone.

"Alfred? Didn't Feliciano give you a tour Wednesday?" He recognized one of the two.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Alfred nodded. "Yeah but he got me more lost than anything."

"Figures." Lovino scoffed before flicking his eyes to the person next to the American. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Matthew Williams." He spoke in a quiet voice that was hard to hear if you weren't paying close attention.

With a nod, Lovino began to walk forward to begin the tour when a voice stopped him.

"Wait! Don't we get to know your names too?"

Exchanging looks, Arthur and Lovino extended their hands out to both of them.

"Lovino Vargas. Ciao."

"Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure to meet you."

Matthew smiled softly and shook both their hands while Alfred practically snapped their arms off with the force that he shook their hands.

Pulling his hand away with a scowl, Lovino turned and began walking, "Hurry up. I want to get this over with."

"Hey, Artie, is he always this grumpy?"

"My name is Arthur, not Artie!"

"I'm not fucking grumpy!"

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: This chapter is shorter is shorter than past ones (around 1110 words not including A/N's) and I realized how hard it is for me to write USUK. I am a FrUK shipper and am used to RP-ing it and writing it so this ship is foreign to me. I will see if I will open a poll for you guys to vote for either Franada, PruCan or even FranPru.**

**Ciao, little readers~**


	5. Anglophiles and Eavesdroppers

The UnOrthodox Gentleman

Chapter 5: Anglophiles and Eavesdroppers

XxxXxxXxxX

The tour ended much like Arthur's had, they had finished during their World History class. Mr. Karpusi only woke up enough to wave Matthew and Alfred off to seats in the back near Arthur and Lovino's.

The Italian was scribbling notes while Arthur was trying to listen to the whispering from behind them.

"-told you, didn't I?"

"Al you barely..."

"I don't care! Look, Mattie, he-..."

"...anglophile!"

Arthur was a bit irked though the slight blush on his cheeks said otherwise. He shook his head and grabbed his pencil to begin writing when he saw a paper slide towards him.

'So the American is an anglophile, huh?'

'Belt up, brat!'

'I'm not the one who's blushing!'

'At least I don't get tomato red when I see a certain someone!'

'Stai zitto, eyebrow bastard!'

A quiet laugh escaped bastard Arthur when he turned and saw Lovino blushing bright red. "Git, you can't argue when your face is that color!"

Lovino gave up on taking notes and crossed his arms in a huff while Arthur laughed more. "At least I'm not a stronzo who listens in on conversations!"

The blonde scowled at the aurburnette but the scowl was soon wiped clean off his face when he heard a defensive voice from behind them.

"I wasn't listening in!"

Matthew sighed and shook his head at his brother's actions.

"Fucking knew it." The Italian said smugly.

"You set me up!"

"Its your fault for trying to listen in on a conversation that was half written." He scoffed as he glanced back to the American and the Canadian. "Honestly, Matteo, how do you deal with this idiota?"

"Speak English!" Alfred whined already upset at the Italian.

Matthew chuckled awkwardly as he watched Alfred and Lovino glare at each other. "I kind of have to." Lovino gave him a look that clearly showed he wanted the Canadian to elaborate so he quickly added, "We're half-brothers and he whines if I don't listen."

Arthur looked at the two taking in the similar characteristics but also the differences in personalities. "The git probably talks your ears off."

Said git flopped on top of the desk and started whining again. "Artie, that's not true!"

"My name is Arthur, not Artie!"

XxxXxxXxxX

Lunch time arrived which made Arthur both happy and uneasy. It was nice to have a break from classes but it also meant that he would have to face Francis.

Turning his head he saw saw Lovino with a blush on his face as he half-heartedly pushed Antonio away who had run from his previous class to see the Italian.

Farther down the hallway was Alfred and Matthew talking next to one of their lockers. The American waved his arms excitedly as he spoke while Matthew unconsciously fiddled with the hem of his red hoodie.

Arthur turned back to face forwards when he heard someone call his name. He was surprised recognize Alfred's voice actually say his full first name. The shaggy blonde waited until the other caught up with him. "Did you need something?"

"Nah, I just wanted to know if we could eat lunch together." The American rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked down at the floor.  
"Yes, well," Arthur sputtered while his cheeks grew pinker due to the sudden attitude change in Alfred. "you can join me at the table where I usually sit. Bring your brother as well, he looks like he could use some excitement."

Alfred visibly deflated slightly before he straightened up and flashed a bright smile at the other. He turned and beckoned his brother to join them.

Leading them into the cafeteria and to the table, Arthur motioned for them to sit while the rest of the occupants stopped talking enough to notice the two new additions.

After Gilbert and Francis stopped making obscene gestures and speaking in their native tongues, they turned to see the two half-brothers.

"Hallo! I'm Gilbert the Awesome!" The albino had a chesire cat smile as he laughed.

"Bonjour~ Je m'appelle Francis!" The Frenchman winked and blew a kiss at them, Alfred cringed and Matthew's cheeks flushed a little as he spoke back.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Matthew." The Canadian smiled softly and was confused when Francis and Gilbert looked at him with their mouths agape, cheeks flushed slightly.

"Mein. Ficken. Gott."

"Mon Dieu! Vous êtes très mignon!"

"You brought them with you?"

Arthur turned his head to look at Lovino who was practically sitting in Antonio's lap. "Much to the content of Francis and Gilbert." He replied look back at said people. The albino and blonde had Matthew seated between them as he stuttered back replies. "And to the content of this one as well." A gesture was made towards Alfred who was glaring at the two near his brother.  
"Artie, they're practically raping him with their eyes!" Said American shouted as he clung to Arthur's arms and pointed to said 'rapists.'

"Its our nature, mi amigo!" Antonio piped in as he rested his chin on Lovino's shoulder who didn't protest as he was busy munching on a tomato, "We're called the Bad Touch Trio for a reason!"

Color seemed to leave then flood back to the American's face. "Blow your rape whistle, Mattie!"

XxxXxxXxxX

Many people who guess that Arthur loved English class because he was from England and it was true... to an extent. He didn't mind reading and free writing, it was learning grammar rules, exceptions and literature structure that annoyed him. It was tedious and frustrating to apply and recognize in the numerous practice worksheets they were given. After going over more rules and the teacher making faces at Arthur using the Queen's English, the class was free to converse until the bell rang.

"Arthur."

He turned and smiled softly at the person. "Hello, Matthew."

"I see you and Lovino don't hang out in English." The Canadian pointed out as they looked at said Italian who was mumbling to a very happy Spaniard.

Watching the two interact caused Arthur to chuckle quietly. "Even if I went with him, Antonio would receive all of his attention."

A small smile appeared on Matthew's face. "Are they going out?

Arthur started laughing at the question which ended up grabbing Lovino's attention. "It looks like they are but they aren't a couple." Emerald eyes flicked over to the pair as he raised his voice. "They should be a couple though!"

A large scowl appeared on the Italian's face as his cheeks flushed as well and became even darker when Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist.

The Spaniard was obviously whispering something to the auburnette but what happened next shocked those around them. Lovino had turned and pulled Antonio's tie forward and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I stand corrected, they _are _going out." Arthur said as he looked back at Matthew.

The latter laughed and sat down properly in a seat that was near him. "I guess they just needed a little push, eh?"

Both sat quietly for a bit until Arthur cleared his throat and smirked slightly. "He's an anglophile?"

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment until realization dawned upon him. "So you _were_ eavesdropping."

"That comment wasn't just for your brother."

Nodding, Matthew replied. "Yes but if you saw the look on Alfred's face it would have given it away." A sigh escaped him. "He's an anglophile for a person he just met and I'm sure you can guess who." Violet eyes sparkled with playful mirth as Arthur blushed and tried to utter a response. "Just do me a favor, Arthur, don't hurt him."

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: I'm done! Thank the goodness for a wonderful thing called spring break! So next chapter I hope is longer considering all that is going to be happening in it! As for who Matthew ends up with,**

**PruCan- 3 votes**

**Franada- 1 vote **

**PrussiaxFrance- 1 vote**

**That last pairing would actually be really interesting to have happen... Anyways, I hope to get chapter 6 up sometime this week considering all of the free time I have. Thank you for reading!**

**Ciao, little readers~**


	6. Everybody Talks

The UnOrthodox Gentleman

Chapter 6: Everybody Talks

XxxXxxXxxX

Over the course of a month, Arthur and Alfred had actually grown very close and were usually always together. Both blondes would be seen just sitting somewhere on campus with the Brit saying something that often sounded like him cursing while the American would sit laughing. Many thought they were dating and others just believed that they were best friends, no one really knew the real answer but them. It was hard to guess what they were by just looking at them due to their actions towards each other bordered being friends and boyfriends. Regardless of what rumors were saying, the two remained friends even if deep inside themselves they wanted to be something more.

XxxXxxXxxX

"So, Artie whatcha doin' this weekend?" Asked a happy Alfred as he walked beside the Brit in the hallways on their way to lunch.  
"First off, its Arthur not Artie. Second, its 'what are you.' Third, its 'doing-'"

A whine came from the other as he was being corrected. "I don't care! What are doing this weekend?!"

Clicking his tongue Arthur glanced over at the American. "I don't know yet but I might have something planned, why?"

Taking this as a chance to finally ask Arthur out, Alfred opened his mouth ready to ask him but was cut off by Michelle, the girl from Seychelles.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to borrow Arthur for a bit if that's okay." She murmured nervously.

Alfred wanted to tell her it was not okay but Arthur stepped forward and replied. "Its quite alright. What did you need?"

"Actually," Michelle looked up at him. "Could we talk somewhere else?"

The Brit looked her in confusion before nodding. "That will be alright." He turned back to Alfred. "I'll catch up with up in a bit."  
And so the two walked off towards the school entrance leaving Alfred with his mouth hanging open and annoyed that he was cut off from asking Arthur out. In a bit of a huff, he waited a bit before following after them and actually stayed quite so he wouldn't be caught. He followed the pair until they were outside and behind the gym as he stayed around the corner so he could listen in.

"So what did you have to tell me, Michelle?" Arthur asked once they reached the back of the gym.

The girl played with one her pigtails as she hesitated to speak. "I- I wanted to know if you'd go out with me. I really like you, Arthur."

This made jealousy flare through the American as he clenched his fists and awaited the Brits answer.

Emerald eyes looked at the Seychellois with apologetic eyes though his voice sounded affectionate. "Oh, Michelle, how could someone say 'no' to you?" He had formed a friendship with her after a school project after all and had gotten to know the sweet girl. "I'd love to go out with you-"

Alfred had enough and he turned and ran from the gym as fast as he could not wanting to hear any of it. Unfortunately, he didn't stay for Arthur to finish his sentence.

"-but I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else." He finished.  
Michelle nodded and frowned. "Its Alfred isn't it?"

This caused the Brit to blush which gave away his answer. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine, at least you were honest." A small smile tugged her lips.  
"I suppose. I'll see you around, alright? I have to get back to that yank and then go talk to Lovino." He smiled and waved goodbye.

XxxXxxXxxX

Much to his dismay, Arthur couldn't find Alfred after wards so he decided to just go to Lovino so he could get help on planning how to record the next video for The UnOrthodox Gentleman. It was decided that they'd go out and film at a fair that was in town where Arthur would run around doing random stuff albeit his face was not shown and they'd also record the things around them. Once they had all of the footage, Arthur would sing and add his voice in while the sound was taken out of the original footage.

"So you aren't going to dye your hair or anything?" Lovino asked him as if he were crazy.  
"I'll be wearing glasses and I won't attract that much attention." He reasoned as he sat of the floor and thought about it. "We'll just look like tourists."

The Italian just shook his head but he had already agreed to help. "So how is it going with you and the hamburger bastard?"

Arthur sighed and held his chin his hand. "We were fine until Michelle pulled me away to the gym and asked if I'd go out with her. I declined but I haven't see or heard from him since."

"Ten bucks he went and overheard." A smirk was on Lovino's face as the Brit shook his head.  
"He would have known that I declined though." A frown settled on his features as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll figure it out later alright? For now, I'm going back to my dorm to get ready for tomorrow."  
"Whatever, see you tomorrow then." The Italian waved at the Brit as he walked out of the dorm confused.

XxxXxxXxxX

The next day, Arthur and Lovino stood inside of a loud fair unsure of where to start. So many places were crowded and paranoia began to set in at the fact that people would be able to tell what he was doing. He was wearing normal clothes so he wouldn't bring attention to himself in the first place so there was no point in being paranoid in the first place. It wasn't until the late afternoon that they started to film when a lot of people left back home. Rides and attractions weren't as busy and it gave them the chance to get on a few and film from there to try and film some interesting things. A few things were filmed such as people winning at games, Lovino dominating at a game of knocking soda cans over once he was given a tomato to throw and some performances.

"This still isn't good enough for a three minute video." The blonde groaned after he stepped out of a full body heater that partially dried him off.

Lovino agreed and looked around for more interesting things when he did find something interesting in his eyes. Casually leading Arthur there who was very confused, he pushed him into someone and then bolted to get away to film at a distance.  
Scowling at the predicament, Arthur was going to go after the Italian when he had his name, or rather nickname being said. "Wait, Alfred? What are you doing here?"

The American smiled at him. "I came to have fun! I was going to ask you if you wanted to come but you went with Michelle. I hope you guys are happy together." When he said the last bit, he frowned and said it rather bitterly.  
Arthur looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, git? We aren't going out."  
"You aren't?" A happy smile spread over Alfred's lips as he took Arthur's hand in his. "Well then I'm free to do this," He squeezed the hand in his and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Arthur, will you go out with me?"

Arthur didn't even have the chance to answer because as soon as Alfred moved back, he had leaned forward again and caught the Brit's lips in a sweet kiss. Emerald eyes grew wide in surprise but soon slid shut as he kissed the American back before he pulled back and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."  
Night time settled in and the rides lit up allowing Lovino to get nice footage of the lit up rides and attractions that made it seem like a night time wonderland. To not single Arthur out, the Italian had made sure to get footage of different couples to make it seem normal and was surprised to find various couples from their school lurking around. Eventually Antonio found him and he had to put away the camera but in the end it had been a successful day in many ways. All that was left to do was record.

XxxXxxXxxX

With his guitar in his hands, dressed in his punk clothes and camera rolling, Arthur cleared his throat and began to sing.

"Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks"

Approaching the chorus, emerald eyes grew wide as he saw the video Lovino had put together. The words of the chorus were meant to fit what had happened with him and Alfred.

"It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back"

Dammit, he only chose the song because of the rumors going around and now it'd be shown that they were dating. Hell they hadn't even been a couple for a day and yet this would be posted... It didn't matter anymore in the long run, they knew how they felt for each other and they definitely did not keep it under wraps when they were at the fair.

"Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?"

In the end, he loved his American git and all was good right now. He was sure that nothing could ruin his euphoric mood at this point.

"Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back"

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: Yay! Finally I have chapter 6 up! Goodness, I apologize for not updating, school falcon-punched me with work and exams and I was a zombie for a bit. Oh well! I have updated and its summer break at last Cx So basically the end to this is foreshadowing on what will happen. I have the the climax and resolution already done all I need is the chapters that will lead up to it. * Sighs * I have so many fics I need to type up and post from the school year (for some reason state testing and finals spark up inspiration) I'll get those up hopefully soon and get this fic done and wrapped up. This fic shouldn't be more than 15 chapters at this rate and it was only to try my hand at UKUS/ USUK. Anyway, thanks for reading~!**

**Ciao, little readers~**


End file.
